tOdO x uNaH rEvIsTa
by TaO mEy-nEkO eViL
Summary: perdooon T.T casi me da un infartoo lo vuelvo a subir xqe x un descuido mio lo borre no fue mi intension a los q lo taban leyendo y prometo pronto subir el capi 4 va n.n grax
1. Chapter 1

°«[tOdO x UnAh rEvIsTaH»°

Weno aquí ta otro de mis inventos jojojo espero les guzte es YAOI asi q homofóbicos fuera y la serie de shaman King no me pertece pero si me pertenesiera ubiera echo oficial esta pareja T.T wenoo sin mas q desir les dejo el fic q lo disfruten

CAPITULO 1: REENCUENTRO

Era 1 dia muy hermoso no abia sol el aire corria placenteramente todo estaba muy tranquilo un dia normal en la pension Asakura

-¿!QUE HICISTE QUEEE¡?

Siip un muy muy normal dia en la pension Asakura , los critos de Anna nunca eran de esperarce

-annita no te pongas asi-chillo el menor de los castaños

-como quieres q me ponga idiota...dime para que quiero a esa bola de

olgasanes en mi casa- ladro la itako con un aura negra q la

envolvia(NA:qe meyo TToTT)(Yho:si lo se ;;)

-vamos annita yo se que te agradara verlos de nuevo hace 2 año q no

estamos juntos T.T- insistia yho quien ya temia x su salud al ver ah la

itako arder como infierno

-anda cuñadita no te enojes tanto que te saldran arrugas jajaja- y asi

hiso su aparicion el mayor de los asakura(NA: ohh se me olvido desir

que hao vive con yho y anna y pos que ya es un ninio weno n.n)(hao: claro

que no solo estoi esperando el momento indicado para atacar

JAJAJA)(NA:si claro lo q tu digas ¬¬ sigamos con el fic n.ñ)

-como me dijiste imbecil -

Anna desquito todo su enojo con el pobre haito...solo se vio una nuve

de humo, un hao inconsiente y una sonrisa sactisfactoria en el rostro de

la rubia

- y no vuelvas a llamarme 'cuñadita' o te ira peor enjendro - la chica

voltio la mira a su prometido quien tenia los ojos llorosos por su

querido hermanito -Yho - llamo la endemoniada (Anna: ¬¬ )(NA:jeje .) digo

la chica hermosa a su interlocutor que ahora la miraba aterrado

-s..si a..anni..nita óò -

-yo no pagare los castos de esos buenos para nada te quedo claro - y

sin mas q desir la rubia se largo a ver sus telenovelas

-gracias - susurro el dueño de amidamaru viendo la puerta por donde

abia salido su prometida

Y asi la tarde transcurrio tranquila pronto todos estarian juntos de

nuevo. El primero en llegar a la pension para su mala suerte fue

horo-horo, quien fue resibido con baldes y escobas para q isiera el aseo x

nuestra queridima anna (Anna: ah si me gusta)(NA: auxilo ;-;)

- porque a mi T0T...- se quejaba un xico peliasulado muy lindo parecia

biscochito estaba para comercelo y quien no se lo comeria si esta re

wen (horo: disculpa O.O)(jeje perdon me sali de la historia n.nU) como

les iba disiendo a horo le toco limpiar el baño que estaba echo un asco

- sierra la boca y apresurate a limpiar luego tendras q arreglar los

cuartos donde todos los inutiles y tu se quedaran

Asi fue anochesiendo y todos los invidatos fueron llegando a esepcion

de tamao, fausto y elisa que estaban de esclavos en la pension,ejem digo

que vivian en la pension. El primero fue chocolove, seguido de lizerg,

luego ryu, manta y por ultimo nuestro queridisimo, esbelto, lindo y

deseado chinito len tao (NA °¬°)

Y como de suponerse era tambien fueron enviados ah aserle compañia al

pobre de horo...

Cuando porfin terminaron de aser su trabajo bajaron a la cocina donde

la cena ya estaba servida

-uuff que cansado estoy esa maldita de Anna me las pagara -dijo horo

que estaba mas que agotado x aser el aseo de la casa y de paso arreglar

el jardin.

-yo que tu mejor guardo silencio..- le advirtio len

-argh tu no me dices que aser te quedo claro cabesa de pu..- pero fue

interumpido por un fuerte golpe mandado nada mas y nada menos que x anna

kyoyama usando como objeto al pobre de manta

-...-.

-te lo adverti puercoespin

-como me dijiste aleta de tiburon-chillo horo-horo,

baya pero que lijero se recupero del golpe nuestro chico norteño

-a quien le dices aleta de tiburon mastodonte- ah len le empeso a salir

varias benitas en la cabeza y el pikito de su cabeza crecio 5cm

-eeh pues a tii cabeza de pua

-cierra la boca

-que quieres pelear lento jajaja

-maldito idiota

Asi empeso una discusion x nuestros protagonistas...para ellos era la

unica forma q tenian de expresar cuanto se abian extrañado (len: de

donde sacas esas idioteces yo nunca extrañaria a ese retrasado mental ¬¬

)(NA:anda no mientas lenshis yo se q te gusta mirada acosadora de la

escritora)(len: pero que decis tonta o//O si no kieres morir mejor sierra

tu maldita boca u///u ¬¬ )(NA: ok me caio T.T)

-vamos chicos no se peleen-bosifero el mas enano de todos manta oyamada

-jijiji dejalos manta que no ves que se estan disiendo cuanto se

extrañaban jijiji- dijo nuestro drogado yho

-ESO NO ES VERDAD YHO o///O - dijeron len y horo al mismo tiempo

-vaya pero miren que cordinaditos estan- volvio a aser su paricion el

mayor de los Asakura..se preguntaran donde estubo hao durante este

tiempo ..pues estubo inkonsiente en el patio por el golpe propinado por

anna

-CIERRA LA BOCA ANIMAL ÒÓ - volvieron a desir ambos

-jajaja ven -

-QUE RAYOS PASA AQUI..QUE NO PUEDO TENER UNA MALDITA CENA TRANKILA BOLA

DE INUTILES..SI NO CIERRAN SU MALDITA BOCA LES PATEARE SU MALDITO

TRASERO TAN DURO Q ASTA SUS ANSESTROS LO SENTIRAN!!(NA: O.O)

Cri cri (NA: si es un grillo ¬¬ ok)

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio ante la amenaza de la rubia

Asi transcurrio la cena :unas cuantas peleas x parte de horo y len , el

idiota pervertido de ryu acosando a nuestro lindo ingles, hao tratando

de matar 'accidentalmente' a ryu, yho y manta ablando de quien sabe

que cosa, tamao y pilika ablando de que mui pronto las vicitaria la

colorada(NA: si saben a que me refiero vdd..ah x sierto pilika llego despues

de horo estubo con tamao ayudandola a cocinar) chocolove contando

chistes de los que solo pilica y el drogado de yho se reian y

Pues anna ...ella estaba muy consentrada viendo su

telenovela desde su asiento en el comedor...sep asi transcirrio la cena

pero todos teniendo cuidado de no aser un escandalo o se las verian con

anna...

Llego la hora de ir a dormir pero ubo un pekeño problema ya no abia

abitaciones para dos chicos de la pension

-noo es justo yo ise la mayoria de la limpieza y no tengo donde dormit

T.T- lloriqueaba el ainu que abia arreglado todas las abitaciones y

ahora mo tenia una

-ese no es mi problema...eso te pasa por lento- alego annita

-pero...T0T

-bueno entonces yo me ire a mi departamento-dijo un chico peliviolaceo

que ya estaba arto de tanta abladuria

-ToT

-bien len tao tu te llebaras a horo al departamento yo no lo quiero

aqui merodeando por la casa y comiendose mi comida ok

-Queee pero anna... yo...no -balbuceaba len que ya estaba algo

sonrrojado por solo pensar que el ainu dormiria con

-me estas contradiciendo tao len- len se estremesio al ver la mirada

gelica que ana le mando en ese momento

-n..no yo..este...esta esta bien se ira con migo-suspiro ya

cansado...aunque lo intentara todo anna siempre le ganaba

-y quien te dice a ti que yo me kiero ir con tigo- alego el hokkaideño

-escuchame bien imbecil te iras con len a su departamento porque yo lo

digo y no ,me importa si quieres ir o no te kedo claro ¬¬

-jeje por es mismo desia que por supuesto que me voi con len annita oò

-cabe mensionar que ana le solto una patada ah horo por desirle annita

-no me vuelvas a desir asi ¬¬ y larguense ya los 2 no los quiero ver

gastando mi oxigeno

-cla..claro anna- contestaron ambos temiendo que los sacara a patadas

de alli

-oigan chicos no se bayan ah ajitar muxio con sus jueguitos nee que

mañana tenemos que entrenar-salio al aire el comentario de hao quien rio

picaramente al ver el sonrojo de ambos chicos

-acaso jugaran pim pon- pregunto el bembudo de chocolove ...silensio

sepulcral por parte de todos...

a lo lejos se ve una bola de paja de esas que salen en las peliculas de

los vaqueros, crusar enfrente de todos

-ejem weno ya inutiles echense a dormir- (NA:jeje asi me desia mi mama

antes T.T)(NE: trankila mey ya paso shh)(NA: malditos trumas de la

infancia ;-;)- y ustedes par de alimanias largo de mi casa

Todos obedecieron a la itako esepto yho que tenia una pequeña duda

-oye annita xque les dijiste eso..ryu y yo no tenemos pajera y se

podian aver quedado con nosotros- solto inosentemente el menor de los

Asakura

-largate a dormir yho que eso no te incumbe..-

-jijiji ok buenas noches annita

-buenas noches yho

Anna sabia de ante mano que estando todos alli horo y len no se

atreverian a confersarce en cambio si ambos estaban solos en un departamento

podria pasar muxo mas que una simple declaracion(NA: jojo anda anna pero

que inteligente eres n.n)(anna: claro con kien krees que estas ablando

¬¬ )

Wenu asta aki les dejo vale luego le continuo n0n solo kedan preguntas

que aser

Que pasara en el departamento con nuestra linda parejita?

Abra lemon? n0n

Yho dejara de ser tan idiota?

AVERIGUENLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO n.n

NA: n.n espero les aia gustado es mi segundo fic u.uU

NE: a mi si me gusto 0

Len:claro tu siempre la apoyas idiota, ademas mey siempre que escribias

un parrafo avia 1 maldita nota tuyaa x dios chika eres mui metida

NE: eto..no..no es cierto u///U mey no le creas o.o

NA: O.Ó pues disculpa señor

soi-mejor-que-todos-ustedes-ineptos-muertos-de-ambre solo queria salir en el fic . ademas no seas exagerado no

ai muxas notas mias òó

Horo: en realidad si...ai muuuxas notas tuias mey...n.nU

NA: oò...neko evil on tas ninio apoyame TT

NE:esque tienen razon nnU

Len: lo ves ja gane

NA: uff me siento indignada O.O..pero lo pagaran mui caro JAJAJA we si

no kieren qe salga me voi xau ¬¬ se va corriendo-llorando y da contra

un poste de luz

Len: oie ninia tonta donde estas vuelvee aki en este instanteja mi

plan resulto q weno q puse ese poste alli jaja risa maniaka estilo len

tao

NE: perdon mey TTOTT

Horo:ninia qe te isite vuelve T.T no me dejes aki len me da meyo

NE: a mi tambn T0T

Len:no sean ridiculos ¬¬ ...weno ya qe esa idiota se fue ojala y este

muerta nos

NE: nos despedimos xaitoo

Len: ¬¬ imbecil..u.u adios

Horo: xaitoo se cuidan n0n y porfis dejen review ;-; espero les aya

gustadop diiu

FIN DEL CAPI 1


	2. Chapter 2

(N/A: Auch!! Eso dolió T.T claro que se escribir...lo que pasa

es que..eto...yop...lo confieso me dio weba arreglarlo así que lo subí así, además tanto pasar chateando se me ah pegado lo de escribir mal, lo siento muchísimo va? Ahora creo yo que ya ta mejor . Ooh y con respecto a lo de anna pos yo quise ponerla así no veo cual es el problema ya que no me gusta que sea tranquila y no tiene nada de malo, iwal que a hao lo puse como ninio weno y eso es todo aaah y okokokok ya no pongo tantas notas u.u y gracias por serme sinceros y muxisimas grax GaTaMiE n.n sin mas que decir le continuo...)

Anna sabia de ante mano que estando todos alli horo y len no se

atreverían a confesarse en cambio si ambos estaban solos en un departamento

podría pasar muxo mas que una simple declaración(NA: jojo anda anna pero

que inteligente eres n.n)(anna: claro con kien krees que estas ablando

¬¬ )

CAPI 2

En el auto de Len:

Horo iba muy callado demasiado para el gusto de len ya que el norteño siempre fue reconocido por escandaloso y bromista. Algo le pasaba al ainu y eso inquietaba al de la tongari.

-que te pasa puercoespín has estado muy callado?

-eh?...n..no nada le..len -dijo horo al momento en q un rubor carmesí

cubría su rostro

Esto es muy raro siempre que le digo puercoespín me sale con un insulto...-pensó el peli violáceo que ya empezaba a desesperarse por la actitud del otro

-de acuerdo lo que tu digas...un mira ya llegamos..-

Diciendo esto ambos se bajaron del auto y fueron directo al piso en el que se hospedaba len que claro era el ultimo ya que allí se encontraban las mejores suite

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO:

Todo estaba ordenado y muy limpio tenia una gran ventana que permitía ver la hermosa luna llena que había esa noche, el departamento contaba con un solo dormitorio que tenia dos camas, una mini cocina, un lindo baño con jacuzzi integrado prácticamente todo lo que tiene un departamento solo que mejorado.

Len había decidido darse una ducha, dejando solo a nuestro querido horo que decidió merodear por allí...

-woow pero que ordenado es el señorito jajaja- horo caminaba por todo el dormitorio pero le llamo la atención una revista que había sobre una

mesita de noche

-un.. que es esto- dijo cogiendo la revista- O.O- sus ojos se abrieron de pura sorpresa al ver de que trataba la revista, sin poder contenerse se decidió a ojear el contenido

-O///O...pero..que hace len con esto - dijo para si mismo el ainu

En ese instante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el gruñido que la puerta izo al abrirse, dejando ver a un chico peli violáceo del otro lado.

-que estas leyendo cabeza de hielo- dijo len que ya venia saliendo de ducharse y ahora su única prenda era una diminuta toalla que cubría su sexo...unas cuantas gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo, muy tentador para la opinión de horo que se le había quedando viendo de pies a cabeza y unas imágenes no muy sanas cruzaron su cabeza gracias a la revista que acababa de ver.

Len al notar que horo no despegaba la mirada de el empezó a sonrojarse

y a ponerse nervioso

-q..que que me ves...

-yo...nada o//o- dijo horo saliendo de su ensoñación y volviendo a la realidad...en ese mismo instante una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro- solo me preguntaba que hace una revista yaoi en tus manos?

-ya...yaoi? no te equivocas no es mía ¬//¬ -

-si claro, wooww len no creí que te gustaran esas cosas-

-que no es mía tarado! Es de mi hermana, ella fue la única que estuvo aquí la ultima vez -

-...- horo estaba muy concentrado viendo una escena 'algo' lemon

-deja de ver eso...devuélvemela -pero horo no le presto la menor

Atención asiendo que el chinito se enojara

-que me la devuelvas te digo -

Len se abalanzo sobre horo tratando de quitarle la revista pero no lo logro. Unos minutos después de estar forcejeando horo hiso un mal paso asiendo que cayeran al suelo, con len bajo su cuerpo...

CONTINUARA

Okaz asta aquí les dejo sorry quedo algo corto n.n les agradezco a mis 2

manas que me ayudaron muxo grax mana mid y mana mari espero les allá

gustadop n.n adios

FIN DEL CAPI 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Len se abalanzo sobre horo tratando de quitarle la revista pero no lo_

_logro__. Unos minutos después de estar forcejeando horo hiso un mal paso_

_asiendo__ que cayeran al suelo, con len bajo su cuerpo..._

CAPITULO 3

Un chico de cabellos violáceo, se encontraba meditando en una de las

habitaciones de la Pensión Asakura, Ase un par de horas que había llegado.

-Hm...mierda - maldecía el de mirada gatuna, sus mejillas iban tomando

un tono carmesí y un bochorno iba apareciendo en su cabeza al recordar

lo que había pasado ase un par de días.

_Flash Back_

_Ambos estaban muy sonrojados y sus respiraciones se iban acelerando_

_cada__ vez mas por tanta cercanía que tenían con el otro._

_-Len - susurro horo que se iba acercando cada __ves__ mas al chinito, este__ultimo no cabía en su asombro y solo podía sonrojarse fieramente._

_Las narices de ambos se acariciaban dulcemente mientras el aliento de __los chicos __danzaban__ con la sonora melodía de sus respiraciones agitadas._

_El ambiente estaba cada vez mas caliente. Sus labios cada vez mas acortaban la distancia, estaban a punto de darse aquel tan anhelado y deseoso beso hasta que... _

_Tock, tock -Hermanito__- se escucho un enorme chillido en todo el departamento. La chica peli verde izo su aparición entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación. Al parecer ambos estaban muy concentrados que no se dieron cuenta, de que jun había entrado al departamento, hasta que esta entro a la habitación encontrándolos en una situación un 'poco' comprometedora._

_-Oh lo siento mucho, no quise interrumpirlos - dijo Jun al momento en que una enorme sonrisa picara se dibujaba en su rostro por haberlos encontrado de aquella forma._

_End Flash Back_

El solo recordar que después de eso jun no lo dejo en paz y lo paso llamando a media noche para que le diera explicaciones de porque no le había dicho que horito era su cuñado, lo ponía de muy mal humor y lo avergonzaba.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y poder meditar tranquilamente.

Pero no todo sale como uno quiere, en ese instante cierta personita de cabellos picudos trataba de huir de su endemoniada hermana y el primer escondite que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue el 'cuarto de meditación'.

El de la tongari escucho un estruendo, obligándole a abrir pesadamente los ojos.

Se encontró con un horo demasiado cansado, una capa de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo, las mejillas de len pronto tomaron un lindo color rojo(o rosado como ustedes quieran decirle)

-Hermano...mas te vale que vuelvas en este instante- gritaba pilika –si te encuentro te juro que te doy triple entrenamiento.-

-Te has vuelto a escapar de pilika, me pregunto que pasara si te encuentra aquí-

-Shhh por fa...- sudo frio al ver a la persona que tenia atrás suyo.

Era nada mas y nada menos que... -Len-...-yo...eto...po...por favor no le digas a mi hermana!!! T0T- lloriqueaba el ainu. Tirándose a los brazo de su amado.

El peli violáceo no dudo en sonrojarse con el solo contacto del otro.

-Esto...eh...SUELTAME BAKA-

-shhhh Pili nos puede escuchar-

Del otro lado de la puerta:

-Hermanoooo!! Maldita sea si te encuentro no vivirás para contarlo-

Pilika escucho un grito y se dirigió a donde este provenía, justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta...

-Podrías cerrar tu maldita boca niña...no estoy de humor como para escucharte.

-Pero Anna...es que...-

- ¬¬

La chica no dijo ni pio al ver la mirada que le mando Anna, así que por

las buenas decidió alejarse.

**Dentro del 'cuarto de ****meditación****': (XD)**

Suspiro por parte de horo

-eto...ya...ya puedes soltarme puercoespín u//u

-jejeje lo siento- dijo horo soltando al de la tongari y rascándose la cabeza.

- ¬//¬ si de acuerdo ahora largo de aquí.

-pero len...si pilika me descubre me matara T0T.

-ese no es mi problema tu te lo buscaste solo.

-Pero...anda ayúdame a esconderme- El ainu volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente

-Suéltame!!-

-Si no me ayudas no te soltare-dijo abrazándole cada vas con mas fuerza.

-De...de acuerdo pero suéltame ¬//¬

En el rostro de horo apareció una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero no podía quedarse allí...si pilika lo encontraba seguro se vengaría de el. Al chico de las nieves se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-ven sígueme -dijo mientras tomaba a len de la mano y lo arrastraba

fuera de la pensión.

Len se volvió a sonrojar, odiaba cuando sus mejillas tomaban ese color,

pero a la vez le dan una sensación cálida que le gustaba.

-a..adonde vamos -Pregunto cuando ya estaban fuera de la pensión, pero

no recibió respuesta alguna.

Estaba empezando a hacer algo de frio. Horo recordó que len era muy friolento y sin dudarlo lo apego a su cuerpo. Ambos se sonrojaron al volverse a sentir tan cerca.

-mira...ya llegamos

TAN TAN TAN TAAAAN por si pensaron que abría lemon señoras y señoritos pues no fíjense jujuju tendrán que esperarse unos capis mas jojojo n0n. Y perdonen quedo algo chafa jeje les ruego me entiendan soy nueva en esto y me cuesta un poco y blackrose no toy enojada con vos al contrario gracias por molestarte en leer mi fic y por corregirme muxas gracias por cierto no aparece tu correo TT.

Espero les haya gustado por favor dejen review no sean malitos T.T

FIN DEL CAPI 3


End file.
